The purpose of this proposal is to demonstrate commercial applications for sputtered films used as cell culture substratum. The results of the Phase I studies indicate that the unique properties of radio frequency (RF) sputtered film can be used to accomplish tasks not currently possible using conventional polystyrene culture surfaces. The proposed research involves the collaborative efforts of 4 laboratories. Several products will be developed employing RF sputtered films. Surfaces employing calcium phosphate ceramic will be used to extend phenotypic expression in passed cells isolated from primary cultures. Applications will be demonstrated for mature osteoclasts isolated from calcium deficient hens and lactating rats, normal osteoblasts isolated from fetal mouse calvaria, and chondrocytes isolated from mouse cartilage. A product will be developed to purify chondrocytes from primary cultures based on ultra thin films (500 A) of a hydroxyapatite-like ceramic; and a thick film (0.5 um) of the same material will be used to develop a product to evaluate the resorptive capacity of osteoclasts. The ability of sputtered culture substrata to effect phenotypic expression in epithelia cells is also evaluated.